Geek Club
by korrasamishipper
Summary: Prompt: geek/cool kid


The computer lab was empty, except for one person sitting in front of the screen, engrossed completely. Korra's eyes were glued to the monitor, her left hand clicking away at the keyboard and her right gliding swiftly on the mouse pad. She was training for the 'Pro-bending 5' tournament that she was going to enter later that month. Half way through the match she heard the door open as several different voices resounded through the halls. Korra recognized one in particular, and her shoulders tensed.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Asami replied to her friends as she entered the room, and attempted to close the door behind her. Before she could, Tahno stuck his head inside and loudly retorted, "well look at what we have here. A big fat nerd! Careful Sato or she'll make you join her little geek club." Korra tensed when she heard the nasally voice, but didn't turn to look at him.

At this Asami kicked her leg out, pushing him in his stomach with the flat of her foot, and slammed the door shut. "Hey Korra. Sorry about that."

"Hey 'sami," Korra said without looking away from the screen, her voice was slightly constrained.

"Whatcha up to?" Asami sounded genuinely interested, which surprised Korra, seeing as Asami was Mako's ex and not her's, and therefore had no reason to be nice to her. The only interaction she really had with Asami was at the school dance, when Mako started dating her, and that one time she invited the krew to chill at her pool. Korra felt weird hanging out with her, at first because she was jealous of her and Mako, but later because she began liking Asami, 'like' like her, which freaked Korra out. It wasn't even that they were both girls, it was mostly that Asami was really popular and always surrounded by people, while Korra preferred hanging out with a couple of friends or no one at all. Korra liked to play on the computer or hang out with Bolin as they both played on the computer, while Asami liked to go out and shop, or race, or do things that popular girls do, like dating.

"Uh, just playing 'Pro-Bender 5', I have a tournament this month," Korra said, her voice taking on a gentle tone.

She felt Asami lean over her shoulder as she watched Korra play, "That's so cool! I love pro-bending!"

Korra felt her pulse quicken as she felt Asami's breath on her neck. She shifted uncomfortably, her concentration waning, resulting in her Avatar taking a massive attack as Korra lost the match. "Crap. You wanna try?" Korra offered her.

"Really?" The excitement in Asami's voice was enough to bring a grin to Korra's face. She moved over, and let Asami sit in her seat. As Korra's long-term crush began to play the game, Korra couldn't help but stare at her. Her long dark hair cascading down her neck, the way she stuck her tongue out in concentration, her slim fingers gracefully moving over the keyboard, it was enough to make Korra get lost in the beauty in front of her. So lost, in fact, that she didn't notice when Asami turned to her, her eyes meeting Korra's in curiosity.

"Korra?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just, uh looking at, the… your jacket, because it… looks nice," Korra stuttered.

Asami's face turned pink as she watched Korra try to come up with an excuse for her staring, which Korra noticed.

"Asami? Why are you blushing?" Korra asked dumbly.

Asami swallowed hard and turned away looking back at the screen, "it's nothing, just a little warm in here." She chuckled nervously.

All of the sudden something clicked in Korra's mind. Did Asami like her? Was that why she still said hi to Korra in the halls everyday, and made awkward eye contact with her during lunch, and dealt with Mako just so that she could hang out with her? No, it wasn't possible, Korra was nerdy and kept to herself, unless someone confronted her, in which case she got really aggressive and intimidating, which wasn't that attractive either, so why would Asami like her. Korra scolded herself for thinking that. 'Oh screw it' Korra thought.

"Asami, do you like me or something?" she said teasingly.

Asami's reaction was nothing like she expected. Asami jumped in her seat, the chair tipping over in the process, taking her down with it, as she let out a yelp. Under normal circumstances Korra would jump down to her and help her stand back up, but she didn't move.

"Holy shit, you actually like me?" Korra's voice was a whisper, her face displaying pure shock.

Asami looked up at her, her eyes wide with fear as she began to speak quickly, "Korra I'm so sorry, I wasn't going to tell you! Please, just forget it ok? We can pretend this didn't happen, can't we?!" She sounded desperate. "Please Korra I just want to be your friend," tears formed in her eyes.

As the first tear rolled down Asami's face, Korra snapped out of her daze. Asami actually liked her?! Korra looked deeply into the vibrant green eyes, and extended her hand to Asami, who took it reluctantly. Korra pulled her up, and they stood facing each other.

"No, I can't just forget it," Korra said as she leaned into the taller girl, their lips colliding. Korra felt Asami chuckle in relief against Korra's mouth and when they separated Korra just couldn't help herself, "I guess you're now officially a member of my geek club."

"I think somehow I'll deal with that."


End file.
